Trying to Love
by brothelinmyhead
Summary: Lori is trying to love Rick the best she can, but she's falling for... Andrea?
1. Chapter 1

Lori looked over Rick's sleeping body then rolled to her other side.

She thought back to the day Rick got shot. She had been talking to one of her friends about him. She's still not sure if she loves him. She loves Carl - she's sure about that - and she's glad that Rick is back to protect him. But she doesn't know if she'll ever be sure about Rick.

She closed her eyes and drifted away into a rough sleepless night.

The next morning she woke up early to find Rick and Carl still asleep. She wasn't sure how early it was but the sun was up so she pulled on one of her few pairs of pants and walked out of the tent.

The only person that was outside was Andrea. She was sitting on a rock staring towards the woods.

To avoid startling her Lori purposefully made noise as she walked to her.

Andrea turned her head and smiled when seeing it was Lori.

"Hey," she said eyeing Lori.

"Hey," Lori said, sitting down next to her. "How's it going?"

Andrea shrugged grimly and sighed.

"It's.. you know."

"I know." Lori said.

Andrea laid her head on Lori's.

"I'm really glad you're here. I mean, it's nice to have a friend, at least."

Lori smiled, silently agreeing with her.

They stayed like that for what only seemed like seconds until Andrea stood up.

"I should go fishing.. try to get more food."

Lori nodded, surprised by her disappointment when Andrea broke the moment of peace.

Andrea stopped walking and turned toward Lori.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime? Fishing?"

"Oh, y-yeah that would be fun." Lori smiled, tightly pursing her lips.

She watched Andrea walk away when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned to see Rick standing there.

"God! You scared the hell out of me!" she said, elbowing him in the stomach.

He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her cheek while she tried to hide the hesitation on her face.

That night they were all gathered around the small fire, talking about their childhood and there parents.

Lori sat with her hands in her lap, staring into the flames while Rick had his arm draped over her shoulder.

She wasn't thinking of anything particularly, but she liked the sound of the cracking wood and the way the heat hit her face.

She glanced up and saw that Andrea was sitting across from her. The flames illuminated her face, making her seem unreal. Her hair fell in a way that Lori had never seen.

Maybe she had, and was just now noticing it. She didn't take the time to figure it out. She continued to stare in awe until Andrea looked up at her.

Lori paused before breaking eye contact and looked down quickly when Andrea smiled at her.

Lori licked her lips and quickly stood up.

"I'm going to bed." She announced and walked quickly into her tent.

She sat down on the blankets and tried to rationally talk to herself.

"You're just tired," she thought, "you just need to sleep. You're stressed from everything going on."

She pulled the covers over herself, trying to believe that.

Falling asleep only took moments but her last conscious thought was the way Andrea had shone in the fire.

Lori woke up refreshed and wide awake. She smiled to herself. Her mind was clear and everything would be back to normal. She would try to love Rick the best that she could because he's her husband and the father of her child.

She rolled over onto Rick and kissed him hard on the mouth. She looked over to make sure Carl was asleep and slowly pulled off his shirt.

Rick was well aware of her intentions and quickly pulled off the pale grey tank top she was wearing. He kissed her hard and she pushed her body hard against his. He wrapped his arms around her back and and she could feel the strength that only men possessed.

Her mind started to drift. Only men possessed the strength that she had felt. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with a woman. The thought angered her, so she took it out on Rick.

She bit down hard into his shoulder but the thought of him entering her started to make her feel sick - which wasn't a new feeling.

As if Carl had heard her thoughts, he suddenly started to stir. Lori quickly pushed herself off of Rick and silently thanked God for the interruption.

She wrestled her shirt back on while Rick rebuttoned his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Lori left their tent and automatically squinted. The sun was high and it had to be at least 95 degrees. Daryl and Dale were getting gear together while the others were either in their tents or off somewhere else.

Dale saw Lori and made his way over to her.

"Is Rick up?"

"Yeah.. he should be out soon."

"Alright, the men are gonna go out and see if we can get to a road from here. We'll take Carl if that's okay with you. Maybe help him better navigate the woods."

Lori hated the idea of Carl going, but she also knew that he wouldn't be any safer with her, as much as she hated to admit it. And Rick would be with him.

"Yeah," Lori smiled, "That'd be just fine."

Over the next hour or so, the boys had packed up and were out of sight.

Lori sat at the lake and scrubbed at Carl's clothes. Washing clothes was the time she took for herself. She didn't know why, but it distracted her from thinking, which is exactly what she had been needing. Washing clothes had never been a favorite of hers, but the Walkers taught her to be thankful for every little thing.

The thought of the Walkers teaching her something made her laugh to herself. She never wanted to think that, but she really had learned a lot.

"Hey!"

The sound of that voice made her jump and she turned to who she knew was Andrea.

"Hi'," Lori smiled, "I haven't seen you all day."

"I know," Andrea said simply, "I was getting ready."

"For what?"

Lori watched a small smile start across Andreas lips and she knew she wasn't going to like the the answer.

"For your fishing lesson!"

Lori could feel her heart beat skip and she clenched her jaw.

"Of course!"

As Lori stood, she realized that her enthusiasm wasn't fake. She wasn't sure if it was the idea of spending time with Andrea or learning something new, but she was too tired to fight it.

She followed Andrea to the boat and let her eyes slowly wander down Andreas back and to her ass. She never noticed how full her back end was. It filled her jeans and pulled them tighter with every step.

Lori swallowed hard and licked her lips. She looked up just in time to see Andrea looking back at her. Her face heated up and she quickly looked away.

They approached the boat and Lori looked out into the water. It was a pretty blue color and it occurred to her that she hadn't been swimming in years.

Andrea stepped into the boat and held out her hand to help Lori in. Lori hesitantly took her hand and stepped in. She was surprised by the softness of Andreas hand and wondered how she did so much work yet kept her hands so smooth.

It had been an hour or more. Lori stopped keeping track of time. Andrea taught her the basics and Lori was sure that she had the hang of it. Lori didn't care about everything going on for the first time since the Walkers had come about.

"You're a fast learner!" Andrea smiled.

"I have a good teacher."

Andrea smiled and looked over at Lori.

"I hope you're a good swimmer!" Andrea shouted suddenly, pushing Lori over the end of the boat.

Lori broke through the top of the water, laughing.

"You do know I have to pay you back for that, right?"

"No need."

Andrea jumped into the water and swam her way over to Lori.

Lori splashed a wave of water over Andreas face and smirked as her ponytail fell lower as the water covered her head.

Andrea gasped and jumped over Lori, dunking her under water.

Lori broke the surface, wiping water out of her eyes.

Andrea was still under water and Lori watched her slowly come up, her blonde hair had turned darker and was the first thing to break the surface.

Lori looked at Andreas closed eyes then down her torso. Andreas wet green shirt was tight and clung to her skin. Lori could see her hardened nipples and round breasts bounce as she wiped the water from her face and shook her hair dry.

Lori felt a familiar throbbing sensation at her center and stared at Andreas breasts, wide eyed.

Andrea watched Lori for a few moments, well aware of what she was looking at. She didn't move, but felt her breathing get heavier. She had secretly looked at Lori when Rick wasn't around and the idea of Lori looking at her the way she was aroused her.

She licked her lips in time for Lori to look up.

Lori looked into Andreas eyes and for just half a second, they both knew what the other was thinking. Loris eyes filled with fear.

"It's cold."

Andrea watched Lori swim away, leaving her alone with the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 weeks since the incident at the lake and Lori and Andrea carried on as usual, pretending nothing had happened.

What did happen? Nothing happened. Lori constantly reminded herself that nothing had happened. Andrea hadn't seen her looking at her chest and Lori wasn't looking out of lust, but out of jealousy.

When Lori woke up, she felt an aching in the middle of her back that spread up to her shoulders. The day before Rick and Shane had taken her and Andrea out to practice shooting, something that she wasn't used to. The gun had weighed down her thin arms and made her feel heavy, as she tried not to notice the way Andrea shot hers perfectly, without moving a muscle.

She rolled over and stretched, finding her tent to be empty.

Lori pushed her dark hair behind her ears as she sat up and slowly stood. She could hear a cracking noise as she twisted, trying to loosen the muscles in her back.

She walked out to find Glenn keeping watch.

"Hey, did they find a road?"

"I think so. Most everyone went, but they didn't want to wake you. I think we're leaving tomorrow."

Lori squinted up at him through the sun.

"I'm gonna check out the RV for some books. Let me know if you need a break."

Glenn nodded in response, but they both knew he wouldn't make her sit out in the sun.

She climbed up the steps and swung the door open, coming face to face with Andrea.

"Oh!" Lori stared at Andrea, not sure if she should leave or what to say.

"Hi," Andrea smiled at her, noting her lack of comfort.

"I'm sorry... I was going to look for a book, I didn't know..." She trailed off, and looked at the ground.

"Oh, no, you're fine!" Andrea awkwardly picked a book up off of a shelf without looking to hold it up.

"There aren't too many good ones.."

Lori eyed the book in her hand.

"Fahrenheit 451."

"What?" Andrea stared at her, confused.

"The book. That one's my favorite."

Andrea looked at the book in her hand, not knowing what to say, so she handed it to Lori.

"So.. did you like shooting?"

Lori tried quickly to remember what she was talking about.

"Oh! No, actually."

"Why's that?" Andrea laughed.

"Sore is all."

Andrea looked her up and down, frowning.

"Sit."

"What?!"

"Sit," Andrea said again, smiling.

Lori sat down hesitantly, not knowing what Andrea had in mind, when suddenly two hands placed themselves on her shoulders.

She flinched slightly at the touch, but not enough for Andrea to notice.

Andrea looked down at Lori, working her hands the best she could. She moved her thumbs in circles over Loris shoulder blades, slowly moving down her back.

Lori tried her best to focus on the floor in front of her, but inhaled heavily once Andrea started to dig her fingertips into her.

As Andrea moved down her back, she tried to steady her breathing.

Andrea could hear Loris breathing getting heavier but chose to ignore it.

Lori swallowed hard, secretly hoping Andrea would stop on her own, but after what seemed like 5 minutes, Lori stopped thinking and involuntarily loosened her muscles, beginning to lean back into Andreas hands.

Only when Andrea started to use the palms of her hands to rub up and down Loris back did she come back to her senses.

She felt as though she could feel everything more than she could before. Every time Andreas hands passed over the back of her rib cage, she could feel her nipples tighten, wishing her hands were just inches closer to the front of her.

When Andrea moved her hands down Loris back for the last time, Lori felt a throbbing in her center.

"Andrea!" She yelled, jumping up at once, but her name came out in the beginning of a moan.

Andrea and Lori stood there, staring at each other, neither knowing what to say, while Loris chest heaved, her face bright red.

Lori was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, I just," Lori scrambled for words, "That was enough, thank you." She forced a smile at Andrea.

Andrea was still looking at her, watching her flushed face turn to look at the door.

"Lori, wait."

Lori stopped, but didn't turn back around. She could feel tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes.

"Lori.." Andrea gently placed a hand on her shoulder, expecting her to pull away and was surprised when she didn't.

She slowly turned Lori towards her and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"It's okay."

Lori only started crying more, knowing that neither of them could deny what was happening anymore.

Andrea pulled Lori into a hug.

"I won't tell anyone."


End file.
